Le moment présent
by Shela-shela
Summary: Les pensées de Séverus et de Sirius comme vous ne les avez jamais espérées. lol Séverus plus bizarre que nature, et Sirius... aussi... Ils se cherchent, et ils vont bien finir par se trouver grâce à moi xD
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour

Voici la première fic Séverus/Sirius que j'ai faite. Elle se déroule au temps des maraudeurs, et raconte un peu leurs histoire à tous les deux, leur amour, leur coups de gueules, les situations bizarres et périlleuses (pour leur santé mentale) dans lesquelles je vais les fourrer jusqu'au crâne et même au-delà...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas, pour que je puisse m'améliorer au fil des fics ; ) 

Sur ce... (amis du soir, bonsoir...) ... bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et à ceux qui n'ont pas été cités

chapitre 1 : Ce que pensent les enemis

POV Sirius

Lever son regard.  
Et le voir.  
Comme personne ne le voit.  
Mais quelqu'un le voit-il réellement ?  
Ses yeux me brûlent la peau.  
Je les sens constamment sur ma nuque, en quête de faiblesses à utiliser.  
Comme des brûlures de cigarette.  
Ces yeux-là.  
Noirs.  
Envoûtants.  
Profonds.  
Tellement vivants, exprimant tant de choses, tandis que son visage de nacre reste de marbre.  
Il m'obsède.  
Moi.  
Tous les jours, chaque seconde, et plus encore la nuit.  
Il est là.  
Quelle texture peut bien avoir sa peau ? Je me demande...  
Froide et lisse, comme de la glace?  
Chaude et satinée, comme de la soie?  
Je ne vois plus que lui.  
Partout.  
Pourquoi.  
Pourquoi moi, et aussi, pourquoi lui? Non, ça, je crois bien que je le sais...  
Ce sale Serpentard de malheur rôde toujours si près que je peux sentir son aura réchauffer mon sang.  
Je le désire.  
Son corps.  
Ses yeux.  
Sa bouche.  
Ses mains.  
Ses.. Je ne sais plus vraiment quand je me le suis avoué.  
Je l'aime.  
Sa façon d'être, entre le mystère, la contemplation et la révolte.  
Quand ses magnifiques yeux d'onyx lancent des éclairs.  
Au travers des insultes que je lui adresse, il y a de la passion, de la rage et du désir. Le voit-il?  
Je ne pense pas.  
Séverus ... C'est un prénom étrange.  
Peut-être autant qu'il l'est, lui...  
Avant lui, je ne l'avais jamais entendu.  
Ou alors, il était fade à ce moment là...et je ne m'en suis pas souvenu.  
Il est arrivé comme une bombe, gravant son prénom dans ma mémoire, pour plus tard, aller se nicher perfidement tout au fond de mon coeur.  
Dans ma famille, on aime plutôt les noms d'étoiles, de constellations...Régulus, Bellatrix...  
Sirius.  
Sirius, le maraudeur.  
Moi.  
Et j'ai peur. Un maraudeur n'a jamais peur...  
Il affronte juste l'adversité, partout où elle se trouve...  
Mais j'ai peur... De ce que je peux ressentir...Pour lui..  
De ce qu'il ressent probablement pas, pour moi...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'espoir n'a jamais vraiment fait partie de mon vocabulaire.  
Aujourd'hui plus encore qu'hier, ou qu'avant-hier, je dirais...  
Je suis amoureux.  
Moi l'infâme Snivelus.  
Ca m'a pris du temps pour le comprendre, et plus encore pour l'admettre, vous pouvez me croire...  
Admettre ce pouvoir qu'il a sur moi. Ce magnétisme qui m'attire, contre toute raison...  
Car je suis amoureux.  
Véritablement.  
De mon pire ennemi, le bellâtre de tout Poudlard, moi qui ai été élu comme pire parti de Poudlard par les sorcières de Poudlard-hebdo, alors que lui se trouvait à l'opposé parfait de la liste, de manière assez unanime. Si j'avais voté, j'aurais voté pour lui et je me serais mis dernier, je ne peux pas les blâmer...  
Mais cela ne change rien.  
J'aime le magnifique Black Sirius.  
Comme un fou.  
Black... comme la couleur de ses cheveux.  
Si sombres, alors qu'il n'est que lumière.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, je suis amoureux.  
Je dois être un tantinet masochiste, sans rire...  
Parfois, je me fais surprendre, parfois pas.  
Je cherche son regard gris, d'une pureté incroyable.  
Pas un mélange de plusieurs couleurs fades...  
Du gris si lumineux qu'il en paraît presque bleu  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'obsède?  
Pourquoi je rêve de lui ... comme ça?  
Ce n'est pas naturel, dirait ma mère...  
Mon père aussi le pensait, lui...  
Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai envoyé cette idée au diable, comme la plupart des idées que mes parents ont enfermées dans ma pauvre caboche, d'ailleurs.  
Je le veux.  
Je ne veux pas grand chose, en général ..  
Mais je le veux lui, entier, entièrement à moi, pour moi...  
L'espoir n'est pas non plus quelque chose de naturel chez moi...  
Mais aujourd'hui, je le veux...espérer  
Ce mot sonne si durement à mes oreilles que j'en ai presque envie de pleurer.  
Presque.  
Il me regarde.  
Le monde autour a disparut.  
Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer : c'est Black que je veux!  
Entre black et le monde, c'est Black que je choisi!  
Mais ai-je vraiment ce choix là? Je l'espère, sans trop y croire vraiment...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant que je l'observe manipuler avec tant de dextérité les ingrédients de cette répugnante potion de manière si gracieuse, précise, j'échafaude un plan, pour construire un moment un monde pour nous deux.  
Un endroit où on pourrait être sans remparts, sans aucun artifice.  
Moi. Lui. Nous.  
Il faut le piéger... Lui donner un rendez vous, par exemple.  
Mais pourquoi accepterait-il au juste?  
Si ça vient de moi, il ne risque pas de venir! Mais alors qui pourrait lui donner rendez-vous? On dirait qu'il déteste le monde entier...  
Mais pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça sans cesse?  
Je n'en peux plus! Ses regards sont tout simplement... insupportables, disons...  
Ca y est! Je sais!  
Je lui envoie discrètement un sortilège de mon cru pour qu'il tousse comme un bossu et ça, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter... Ca n'y manque pas et il se met donc à tousser tant et plus, ce qui fait bien rire ... un peu tout le monde. En fait... je crois bien que personne n'aime Severus (sauf moi, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je rigole quand même, pour la forme : il faut rire quinze minutes par jour alors j'en profite parce qu'il est possible que dans peu de temps, je pleure comme un môme...après m'être pris le râteau de ma vie!).  
Le professeur nous jette un regard noir (« nous » comme « les maraudeurs » parce qu'il est de renommée publique qu'on arrête pas d'embêter Sev') et demande à Severus si tout va bien.  
Bien évidemment, il ne peut pas répondre, il est déjà bien trop occupé à tousser. On dirait qu'il s'étouffe, mais moi, je sais que ce n'est pas dangereux.  
Il regarde le prof d'un air désespéré et tousse tellement qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux, fait suffisamment rare pour être mentionné. Sev ne pleure pas. Jamais.  
Là, je me lève de ma chaise, comme si j'avais été assis sur un ressort, sous le regard étonné de mes « compagnons d'arme » comme j'aime à les appeler, et énonce d'une voix forte, et fort rapidement : « je l'emmène à l'infirmerie! ». Je file agripper le bras de ma Némésis, écroulée sur sa table du premier rang, juste à côté de la porte et sort en le traînant rapidement à ma suite. Personne n'a vraiment eu son mot à dire et personne n'a vraiment eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait (s'ils étaient dans ma tête, ce serait pire!), le prof en première position, et la salle se retrouve en un rien de temps dépourvue de Black et de Rogue... Bref du maraudeur de qualité, nan?  
J'entends un vague « Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor pour être sorti délibérément d'un cours et dix autres pour avoir entraîné une victime innocente dans sa fuite! »  
Bien que Severus n'ait rien d'un élève innocent, je sais qu'aucun professeur de potion de Poudlard ne sera impartial et je sais que je rattraperai facilement ces points au Quidditch et en métamorphose : je n'ai aucun souci à ce propos.  
J'ai juste peur de sa réaction à lui, pendant que je l'emmène à la salle sur demande.  
Je sens la chaleur de son corps irradier de la paume de sa main, que je serre presque trop fort dans la mienne.  
Je n'ai pas retiré le charme et il ne peut aligner deux mots à travers ses toussotements, c'en est presque comique... si je ne pensais pas à la suite des « opérations », en tout cas...  
Je transforme la salle et le pousse à l'intérieur, inspire un grand coup et le suit.  
Il me lance un regard noir, mais c'est ridicule, ça n'a rien de terrifiant vu sa quinte de toux, le plus inquiétant est sa santé.  
Je stoppe le sortilège et m'avance vers lui...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
il murmure doucement « j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt ». Je crois avoir rêvé, mais après avoir déposé un bref baiser sur son passage, dans mon cou, il pose son front contre le mien et me regarde dans les yeux. L'expression « être nez à nez » n'aurait pas pu être mieux employée. Je lis dans ses iris de métal fondu une sincérité qui me touche, et balaie à la fois tous mes doutes et toutes mes réserves, d'un coup.  
Je me raccroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, me laissant aller contre ses larges épaules, et je lui dis ces mots restés si longtemps sur le coin de mon coeur, tout à l'abri, comme abandonnés « je t'ai… », mais réalisant les mots qui allaient sortir de ma bouche, je me reprenais un peu : « si j'avais su que toi aussi… »  
Il sourit encore une fois de ce sourire qui me fait fondre et puis m'embrasse comme jamais.  
Une sorte de folie douce s'empare de nous, comme de l'euphorie, bien loin du simple frôlement de lèvres, c'est un baiser enflammé et approfondi que nous échangeons, et qui résonne comme une sorte de promesse, pour sceller cet amour étrange de deux ennemis de toujours. La promesse d'être là pour l'autre.  
Aussi longtemps que cela devrait durer.  
Une heure, une année, une vie...  
Le temps n'a plus d'importance tandis que je goûte à la saveur douce-amère du moment présent...  
Il est fou!  
Je le savais déjà, mais là j'en ai la confirmation : j'aime un dingue!  
J'étais en cours, d'un coup je me retrouve à tousser comme si j'avais attrapé la mort (dans une bouteille! Faudrait que je la ressorte celle-là, tiens!), et puis en deux secondes je suis dans le couloir, où Black me traîne comme le dernier des verracrasses vers « je-ne-sais-pas-où-mais-ça-sent-pas-bon-cette-histoire »  
Et puis, pof , on passe et repasse comme des Peters bis (c'est l'exemple de stupidité la plus profonde que j'ai trouvé)devant un mur ou il n'y a même pas de porte... Ah si! Attendez, elle n'y était pas, celle-là, il y a deux secondes! Je deviens aussi dingue que Black! Maman, au secours, pourquoi il me pousse dans la pièce?  
Merlin, pourquoi la pièce en question est une grande chambre beige? Black rentre.  
Je lui lance un regard noir pour la forme : je ne suis pas un pantin qu'il peut trimbaler selon son bon vouloir, moi! Il m'a pris pour une de ses groupies ou quoi? Comment ça, j'ai le même comportement? Tiens, je ne tousse plus...et il se rapproche dangereusement...trop pour ma pauvre cervelle qui ne comprend plus rien et frise l'apoplexie quand elle réalise que, je ne sais pas comment, on s'est enlacés, Sirius et moi. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je sais pas comment ce miracle s'est produit. Mon cerveau déclare forfait, la stupidité gryffondorienne est donc bien contagieuse...  
On se regarde droit dans les yeux.  
Ca me fait drôle, je frissonne de tous mes membres (nan, pas là, désolé, bande de dépravées). De plus près, ses yeux paraissent bleu translucide, comme deux grands glaciers dans lesquels je m'enfonce inexorablement.  
Grisé par cette promiscuité, je me rapproche encore, mais mon regard a glissé sur ses joues, légèrement rosies, sur sa peau de pêche, jusqu'à ses lèvres pleines et extraordinairement tentantes...  
Je me demande quel goût elles ont... Je sens son souffle sur les miennes.  
J'ai horriblement chaud. Elle doivent être douces... ...  
Elles sont définitivement douces...et sucrées aussi, c'est ça qu'on appelle le fruit défendu. Je comprends pourquoi on l'interdit... c'est trop bon...  
Mon cerveau reprend pied dans la réalité, et moi avec... QUOI?!!!!  
Comment ça elles SONT douces?  
Je réalise alors que je les goûte alors sans pudeur, aucune.  
Je m'arrête, figé par ma propre bêtise et regarde Black dans les yeux, y cherchant cette moquerie et ce mépris que je ne manquerais pas d'y trouver.  
Mais il regarde ailleurs. Mon nez proéminent, peut-être? Je pince les lèvres, tout entier à mes réflexions, et il semble sortir de ses pensées, qui devaient sans aucun doute être cruelles (il ne regardait pas mes lèvres, si?).  
Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé que ça dure encore un peu, cette étreinte. Il va réaliser, se pousser, s'éloigner de moi, se moquer de moi, de ma folie, piétiner l'amour si beau que je lui porte, l'adoration plus si secrète que je lui voue... Je sens tout à coup comme un gouffre sous mes pieds et je ferme les yeux de douleur, mais, surprise, rien ne se passe, une larme s'échappe juste sur ma joue : solitaire, comme moi...  
Soudain la larme n'est plus seule... des lèvres chaudes l'ont rejointe.  
J'ouvre les yeux, tout rond, Il me sourit doucement, et ce sourire là m'apaise... Ce n'est pas ce sourire clinquant qu'il réserve à ses midinettes de groupies, mais un sourire qui sonne étonnamment vrai.  
Il se penche vers moi, niche sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, je frissonne. Parfaitement calé, il murmure doucement « j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt ». Je crois avoir rêvé, mais après avoir déposé un bref baiser sur son passage, dans mon cou, il pose son front contre le mien et me regarde dans les yeux. L'expression « être nez à nez » n'aurait pas pu être mieux employée. Je lis dans ses iris de métal fondu une sincérité qui me touche, et balaie à la fois tous mes doutes et toutes mes réserves, d'un coup.  
Je me raccroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, me laissant aller contre ses larges épaules, et je lui dis ces mots restés si longtemps sur le coin de mon coeur, tout à l'abri, comme abandonnés « je t'ai… », mais réalisant ce qui allait sortir de ma bouche, je me reprenais un peu : « si j'avais su que toi aussi… »  
Il sourit encore une fois de ce sourire qui me fait fondre et puis m'embrasse comme jamais.  
Une sorte de folie douce s'empare de nous, comme de l'euphorie, bien loin du simple frôlement de lèvres, c'est un baiser enflammé et approfondi que nous échangeons, et qui résonne comme une sorte de promesse, pour sceller cet amour étrange de deux ennemis de toujours. La promesse d'être là pour l'autre.  
Aussi longtemps que cela devrait durer.  
Une heure, une année, une vie...

Le lendemain, en bon Serpentard, je file à l'anglaise à l'aurore et rejoint mon lit tranquillement. Je ne dors pas, mais réfléchis. Ca m'arrive souvent. Je ne saurais dire si c'est parce que je ne dors pas que je m'adonne à la réflexion sur ma propre vie ou si c'est cette réflexion qui repousse mon sommeil. Je me demande comment agir quand je le verrai et finis par adopter un concept nouveau pour moi : le gryffondorien et très typique « advienne que pourra ». Un peu plus et je me transformerais en cet atrophié du cerveau de Pettigrow, sans rire...

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ô miracle, je croise dans les couloirs nos chers amis de Gryffondor, avec dans le rôle du plus stupide, Potter ; dans celui du plus vaniteux, Black ; dans celui du plus monstrueux, Lupin ; et pour finir, dans celui du plus poltron, Pettigrow (que je devine plus que je ne le vois derrière Lupin).  
Bref, tout pour bien commencer une journée (et dire que je n'ai même pas déjeuné... je soupire, exaspéré).  
Black me lance un regard noir que je m'empresse d'imiter avec dignité. Il grogne.  
Ah oui, c'est comme ça? Eh bien parfait : grognera bien qui grognera le dernier, je lui lance :  
« Evite, on ne sait jamais, et si ton animal de compagnie t'avait refilé la rage? »  
Gagné. J'ai touché la corde sensible, on dirait.  
S'il y a deux choses qu'il ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on lui parle de sa famille ou qu'on s'en prenne à ses « amis », enfin peut-être juste à Potter ou à Lupin en fin de compte, parce que Pettigrow...

Il crache à ses amis de partir dans la grande salle sans lui, qu'il « règle juste quelques affaires » et qu'il les rejoindra pour le petit-déjeuner.

Les « amis » partent.  
Et là, après avoir vu un regard particulièrement sombre de Black, je craque complètement et éclate d'un rire nerveux.  
Pendant que je suis là, à rire comme un bossu pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, je ne fais pas attention à Black, tout à la médiocre tentative de contrôle sur moi-même que j'essaie d'adopter.  
Mauvaise idée.  
Je relève la tête et croise le regard de Black au moment ou celui-ci se décide à m'envoyer un crochet en pleine mâchoire. J'entends craquer la malheureuse, mais visiblement lui non sinon j'ose espérer qu'il n'aurait pas continué comme un fou à m'inonder de coups de poings en tous genres.  
Je crois bien que c'est un peu comme mon rire nerveux, en fait...

Qui a dit que les Gryffondor ne savaient pas attaquer les gens et que les Serpentard étaient les plus violents et les plus dangereux?

Moi, personnellement, je trouve mon rire bien moins ravageur que le crochet du droit de Black, enfin, je n'ai pas de cerveau gryffondorien pour tenter leur logique : ils sont tous fous, ces Gryffondor…

Au bout d'un moment, il arrête de taper. Je crois bien qu'il a mal aux mains, et puis il faut bien qu'il reprenne son souffle, le pauvre.  
A cette réflexion, je pouffe intérieurement.  
Je crois bien que je suis bon à interner à Ste mangouste, section magipsychiatrie.  
A la réaction de Black qui m'empoigne par le col avant de me plaquer violemment contre le mur je réalise que j'ai dû m'esclaffer tout fort.  
Je suis vraiment dingue.  
Et puis là, il dit, d'une voix un peu éraillée par l'effort qu'il vient de faire :  
« Pourquoi? »  
Pourquoi? Il en a de bonnes, lui : pourquoi quoi?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il regrette tellement?  
Une vague idée arrive aussi vite que l'avada dans mon esprit.  
Il regrette?  
A ce point?  
Je sais que je ne suis pas un symbole de quoi que ce soit, mais là il abuse, non?  
Mon moi intérieur se fout distinctement de mon moi global.  
Pitié, internez-moi!  
Mon moi global se dit qu'il a été stupide de penser qu'il m'aimait un peu, et qu'à mon âge, mon surplus d'imagination à l'eau de rose et mes hormones m'ont amené à des conclusions stupidement gryffondoriennes.  
Je me sens comme ces midinettes en mal d'amour qui se pavanent autour de cet idiot. Mais l'idiot c'est bel et bien moi, alors je ravale mes larmes avec détermination.  
Je relève la tête bien haut pour lui faire face. Je crois que je suis un peu désespéré et que j'espère qu'il me donne un bon coup de poing, histoire de me mettre K.O., voire plus, si affinités... Pitoyable.  
On doit voir dans mes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert, parce qu'il me lâche et fait un pas en arrière, comme effrayé par ce qu'il a « vu ».  
J'atterris mollement sur mes pieds, et, alors que la seule idée encore capable de germer dans mon esprit sinistré me souffle « retraite imminente », je le pousse de toutes mes forces et me barre purement et simplement.  
Je suis vraiment trop stupide pour mon propre bien...

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire ensuite... on a cours de potion de quatre heures avec les Gryffondor pour une potion facile mais extrêmement longue, et qui a besoin d'une attention constante durant 3 heures et 15 minutes. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas attendu qu'elle soit au programme pour la réaliser et je la maîtrise déjà parfaitement.  
En effet, la potion de sommeil m'a souvent servie et je dois dire que j'y fais encore souvent appel.  
Cette recette n'a plus de secret pour moi.  
Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que je suis à la traîne en potions! Bref : j'ai déjà assimilé ce cours ainsi qu'une bonne partie du programme, et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller étant donné que je croiserai Black là-bas. Je ne me suis pas enfui en bon petit Serpentard que je suis, pour, trois secondes plus tard, aller me jeter dans la gueule du loup, comme le plus taré des Gryffondor. Je décide de sécher les cours.  
Pour se faire, j'ai même une excuse : il faut que j'aille me faire soigner.  
Pour une fois, je ne le ferai pas moi-même et j'irai à l'infirmerie, quitte à dénoncer Black.  
S'il est en colle, je serai tranquille.  
Je sais ce que vous vous dites.  
Que je suis un trouillard.  
Mais vous vous trompez, d'ailleurs je ne vais pas dénoncer Black.  
L'infirmière va sûrement essayer de me tirer les vers du nez, vu la tête que j'ai, déjà que je n'étais pas beau à voir à la base... Black n'a pas fini de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs...  
Mais il compte vraiment pour moi. Je suis sûrement le plus stupide des Serpentard existants sur cette terre...

C'est dingue. Je me demande s'il ne serait pas ninja, par hasard. Il a une telle manie de disparaître d'un coup! Il était là hier soir, ça, il n'y a aucun doute, vous pouvez me croire, et hop! Ce matin, plus personne, niet, nada!  
Je me demande ce qui peut lui passer par la tête parfois. Ca aurait pourtant été sympa de dormir l'un à côté de l'autre, Me réveiller à ses côtés  
Moi, je ne vois qu'une explication à son comportement : il regrette.  
Franchement, je ne voudrais pas être mauvaise langue, mais soit il regrette bien trop tôt, soit il regrette bien trop tard!  
Il ne fait jamais rien comme les autres, celui-là!  
Je me lève, m'habille, et vais dans ma chambre où mes amis dorment encore profondément. Je souris et me couche en me souvenant de mon concept favori 'Advienne que pourra'. A chaque fois que je le mentionne (je m'en sers bien, surtout pour ne pas penser aux conséquences de mes 'dérogations au règlement'), Peter frôle l'arrêt cardiaque.. Il a toujours peur de ce qui peut arriver. Il dit que c'est le destin, et que c'est effrayant. Moi, pour le consoler, je lui dis que rien ne sert de lutter, mais ça ne marche jamais...je ne sais pas pourquoi, franchement... moi ça me rassure quand je me dis ça. Je m'endors comme un bienheureux, en me demandant quelle tête il fera quand je le reverrai. J'aimerais bien qu'il sourie un peu, pour voir...

Plus tard, je me lève, pas tout à fais « frais et dispos », et j'ai complètement oublié l'affaire « Rogue », non classée, comme on pourrait dire... Je vais déjeuner et tout me revient quand je tombe nez-à-nez avec lui. Je le fusille du regard pour m'avoir laissé ce matin, non mais!  
Et là, il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder méchamment. Attend, c'est lui qui m'a laissé en rade, ce matin, à ce que je sache! Je grogne, et là, il insulte Rémus!  
Non mais, il se prend pour qui? Je ne sais plus ce que je dis aux autres, mais ils partent déjeuner sans moi. Là, j'entends Rogue qui éclate de rire.  
Dire que je m'apprêtais à mettre au clair ce qu'il s'était passé! C'est ça, sa réponse?  
Il a fait ça pour se foutre de moi!  
J'essaie de réfléchir, mais rien n'y fait, mon poing arrive dans sa mâchoire avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire « quidditch ».  
Et puis alors, c'est l'euphorie. Je frappe, je frappe, sans vraiment me rendre compte que c'est une personne que je tabasse et que cette personne n'est autre que Séverus Rogue! Je m'arrête, au bout d'un moment, épuisé et échevelé. Lui, il s'est arrêté de rire. Je commence à regretter ce que je viens de faire.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va penser de moi, maintenant. Remarque, j'ai jamais su ce qu'il pensait tout court, alors...  
Et puis, il glousse sans prévenir : il se met à rire comme si on lui avait raconté la blague du siècle.  
Je crois qu'il est dingue. Je l'accroche par le col bac, le plaque contre le mur, et le force à me regarder dans les yeux.  
Et là, je vois...ce n'est pas tant sa lèvre éclatée et ensanglantée, son arcade blessée, son teint blafard ou ce qui deviendra probablement un beau coquard qui me choque, c'est la détresse profonde que je rencontre dans ses yeux noirs.

Je le lâche et je recule... C'est vraiment moi qui lui ai fait ça?  
Je suis effrayé de ce dont je suis capable quand je ne me contrôle pas, et je me demande vaguement si je vais finir comme toute ma famille. Je recule, effrayé par cette idée. Je lui ai fait du mal.  
D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la première fois.  
Comment pourrait-il m'aimer après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir? Je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible. Je le dévisage, cherchant la faille où je pourrais entrevoir la vérité. Je repense à ce regard , à son regard et je me dis que tout n'est pas perdu, tandis qu'il me repousse pour s'enfuir.  
Oui, s'il éprouve le besoin de battre en retraite, ça veut dire que tout n'est pas perdu, et je l'aurai!  
Je ne vais pas en cours de potions, je n'aurais qu'à demander au prof un cours particulier avec Rogue, vu qu'il est le meilleur en potions et moi, le plus nul, il faut dire les choses comme elles sont, et que c'est tout le contraire en métamorphose. J'en avait déjà parlé aux professeurs concernés, et ils avaient trouvés l'idée bonne, à condition qu'il n'y ait pas de bagarre.  
On verra bien ce que ça donnera.

Non mais, c'est pas vrai, je rêve?  
Je reviens, tout fier d'avoir eu une excuse pour avoir raté le cours de potions et qu'est-ce que cet incompétent de professeur me dit? Qu'il me laisse rattraper ce « retard » avec Black (Si j'avais su qu'il ne viendrait pas celui-là, j'y serais allé à ce stupide cours de potions!). Je lance au professeur de potions :  
- Mais je la maîtrise parfaitement, cette potion!  
Il me renvoie un :  
- Je n'en doute pas. Malheureusement, je ne peux en dire autant de votre camarade. Je dois aller à une réunion, alors je compte sur vous pour le tenir à l'œil, vu? Il paraît assez enclin à faire exploser mes locaux et je tiens à éviter un désastre. Si vous ne parvenez pas à arrêter ses potions destructrices, allez tout de suite à l'infirmerie, ou chez le directeur... ou envoyez-moi un hibou, d'accord? En contrepartie, Mr Black vous donnera un coup de main en métamorphose. Il sera là dans un quart d'heure! Quand vous aurez fini, vous étiquetterez deux fioles de potion que vous laisserez sur mon bureau. Ainsi, demain, je devrais mettre ce qui sera probablement la seule note au-dessus de la moyenne en potions que Mr Black obtiendra de son cursus! Bonne chance!

Et le prof me plante là, sans autre préavis, alors que je grogne intérieurement. Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré au juste? Je me demande bien... ou ça va me mener, cette histoire? Je crains le pire, pour être tout à fait honnête! J'espère qu'il ne va pas venir, mais c'est sans compter sur Black : il ne peut jamais faire ce qu'on attend de lui, celui-là!  
Une demie-heure plus tard, on est tous les deux devant un chaudron et la table de préparation. Je pose un à un les ingrédients pour réaliser la potion. A son regard, je sens que je vais devoir tout lui expliquer de A à Z. Je lui explique le principe de base, et lui, il fixe mes mains, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.  
Exaspéré, je lui passe ces dernières sous les yeux, afin qu'il se réveille.  
Et là, je ne sais pas ce que son petit cerveau gryffondorien lui a pondu, mais il attrape ma main et la pose sur sa joue. Sa joue est douce et chaude et mes doigts squelettiques semblent y prendre vie.

Je retire vivement ma main, comme si je m'étais brûlé par ce contact trop chaleureux. Il me lance un regard interrogateur. Il s'attendait à quoi?  
Que je lui chante un 'Ave Merlin' ou quoi?  
Moi, j'opte plutôt pour une réponse genre « Si tu as besoin de caresser quelqu'un, va voir ton animal de compagnie, Black! ». Enfin, c'est ce que ma raison propose. Malheureusement, un court-circuit fait tout planter entre le cerveau et la bouche et ce que je m'entends dire est pitoyablement plus proche du « A...pas...caresser...compagnie, Black! »  
Tant pis. Mode « escape » activé.  
Je le pousse et je commence à me barrer, ça a déjà bien marché une fois, pourquoi pas deux?  
Une main saisit mon poignet droit. Raté.  
J'aurais toujours essayé...  
Mon moi intérieur se fout de mon moi global, pour changer. Pourquoi mon moi intérieur se fout-il toujours de mon moi global, hein? Il faudra que je me penche sur ça, plus tard, ça a peut-être une signification cachée (je ne crois pas, non...--')

Ca a marché! Je suis devant lui, et il m'explique comment faire la potion. C'est quoi déjà, comme potion? Ah oui, la potion de sommeil... Bof, ça ne m'intéresse pas tellement... Moi, ce qui me fascine, c'est son regard, sa gestuelle et cette espèce de passion qui anime son regard quand il parle...  
Et puis, ses mains fines et pâles. Elles sont tellement précises et belles!  
Ca m'horripile de les voir bouger sous mon nez sans rien pouvoir faire. Il le fait exprès ou il ignore réellement qu'il a les mains les plus belles de monde entier?  
En plus, elles doivent être douces, j'en suis sûr... A peine cette pensée me traverse l'esprit que hop! Court-jus général, mon corps agit sans préavis et je me vois poser SA main sur MA joue! Pas que je regrette, m'enfin pour la discrétion, je repasserai... Sa main est froide et douce. Comme de la porcelaine. On peut créer des humains en porcelaine?  
Pendant que l'étrange question parcourt mes neurones surchargés, il enlève sa main. Je le regarde comme un extraterrestre, « rends-moi ta main! » lui crie mon cerveau.  
Je l'entends dire « A ...pas...caresser... » pour finir sur un ton mordant et menaçant qui devait être celui commandé à la base, si je ne m'abuse : « compagnie, Black! »  
Je le regarde, assez décontenancé, il faut dire...  
Il se retourne et je m'aperçois qu'il commence à aller en vitesse vers la porte de sortie. Je me lance à sa rencontre. 'ah non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça!'  
Je le rattrape et l'arrête.  
'Non mais, tu t'attendais à quoi au juste? Tu me l'as déjà fait! Une attaque spéciale ne marche pas deux fois sur la même personne! Regarde les chevaliers du zodiaque!'  
Je ricane et lui demande d'un air moqueur : « où crois-tu aller, on a une potion à finir! » : Il siffle en essayant de se dégager (c'est peine perdue, je suis bien plus costaud que lui, qu'est-ce qu'il croit?) : « Va en enfer, Black! »  
Quelle charmante attention!  
Je lui réponds : « Certainement pas, il paraît que la bouffe là-bas est affreuse! »  
Il me fusille du regard pour être aussi stupide et je lui réponds par un sourire goguenard. On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, c'est moi qui vous le dis! M'enfin, on est tous les deux dans le même cas, ça me console un peu, je dois dire... Si James me voyait, il serait mort de rire, c'est sûr, mais s'il savait toute la vérité, la il ferait sûrement un arrêt cardiaque, le pauvre. Mais il ne sait rien. Rémus sait. Il sait beaucoup de choses. Tous se confient à lui sans la moindre pudeur. Filles et garçons. Tous lui demandent conseil. Moi, je lui ai juste demandé de m'écouter, et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Je me demande ce qui l'a fait mûrir si vite pour qu'il soit maître de lui-même en toute circonstance, comme ça...  
Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il pense...comme Séverus. Et en ce moment, j'aimerais bien le savoir... Il me fixe dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait une réponse en moi, comme s'il voulait fouiller aux tréfonds de mon âme pour voir ce qui s'y cache.

Je soupire et le lâche, en le regardant, comme il me fixe. Il ne détache pas son regard du mien, et fait un pas en arrière. Je scelle la porte d'un sortilège et vais me placer devant le chaudron. Il me lance un regard soupçonneux et puis acquiesce légèrement avant de venir me rejoindre. C'est drôle de voir que ce qui est si compliqué avec Mr Scott est si facile avec Séverus. Il devrait devenir prof, sans rire, mais je suis sûr que s'il le devenait, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de tyranniser ses élèves : c'est un serpentard après tout. Je souris malgré moi. Il me lance un regard sceptique. Je m'en fiche, dans la série « je rigole tout seul comme un dingue dans les situations les plus incongrues », c'est pas à moi que revient la palme! Je rigole de plus belle : je crois bien qu'il déteint sur moi. Je me mets à rigoler tout seul, comme lui, sauf que lui, il se met à pouffer quand il n'y a rien de drôle (non pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de drôle à préparer une potion de sommeil). Je deviens peut-être fou, qui sait?

Il ricane et me dit d'un ton qui doit se vouloir moqueur : « où crois-tu aller, on a une potion à finir ! ».Je pense que sa potion, il peut bien essayer de se la fourrer là où je pense...un peu trop ces temps-ci... J'évite néanmoins de lui dire ça, et me contente de la bien connue mais néanmoins très utile « Va en enfer, Black ». Un vieux classique du genre.  
Si je lui disais d'aller dans mon lit, ça ferait beaucoup moins crédible, pour sûr...  
Il dérive sur la bouffe de l'enfer. Il est con, parfois... Le pire c'est que je ne pourrais pas me passer delui. Quelle ironie! Et je ne peux pas lui dire. Je lui lance un regard noir, pour la forme, il me sourit et part dans ses pensées. J'en profite pour le regarder. Essayer de mémoriser un peu plus, si c'est possible, chaque courbe, grain de beauté, imperfection, chaque trait de son visage. De mémoriser l'éclat de ses yeux gris. De la chaleur de sa main sur mon bras. Il m'a rattrapé uniquement pour cette fichue potion ... ou pas?Je me demande... Mon moi intérieur dis à mon moi global de ne pas trop se faire d'illusions, que plus on essaye de voir ce qui nous arrange, plus dure est la chute qui survient inévitablement. Je le regarde, et je me pose des questions...

_(fin du chapitre) _

(Ne pas taper...

Alors, plutot bien ou plutot bof, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review : ça ne prend pas longtemps mais ça booste bien )

bis

Mina


	2. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, en bon serpentard, je file à l'anglaise à l'aurore et rejoint mon lit tranquillement. Je ne dort pas, mais réfléchit. Ca m'arrive souvent. Je ne saurais dire si c'est parce que je ne dort pas que je m'adonne à la réflexion sur ma propre vie ou si c'est cette réflexion qui repousse mon sommeil. Je me demande comment agir quand je le verrais et fini par adopter un concept nouveau pour moi : le gryffondorien et très typique « advienne que pourra ». Un peu plus et je me transformerais en cet atrophié du cerveau de Petigrow, sans rire...

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ô miracle, je croise dans les couloirs nos chers amis gryffondor, avec dans le rôle du plus stupide Potter, dans celui du plus vaniteux Black, dans celui du plus monstrueux Lupin, et pour finir, dans celui du plus poltron, Petigrow (que je devine plus que je ne vois derrière Lupin).

Bref, tout pour bien commencer une journée (et dire que je n'ai même pas déjeuné... -soupir exaspéré).

Black me lance un regard noir que je m'empresse d'imiter avec dignité. Il grogne.

Ah oui, c'est comme ça? Eh bien parfait : grognera bien qui grognera le dernier, je lui lançe :

« Evites de me mordre, Black, on ne sais jamais, et si ton animal de compagnie t'avais refilé la rage? »

Gagné. J'ai touché la corde sensible, on dirait.

Si il y a deux choses qu'il ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on lui parle de sa famille ou qu'on s'en prenne à ses « amis », enfin peut-être juste à Potter ou à Lupin en fin de compte, parce que Petigrow...

Il crache à ses amis de partir dans la grande salle sans lui, qu'il « règle juste quelques affaires » et qu'il les rejoindra pour le petit-déjeuner.

Les « amis » partent.

Et là, après avoir vu un regard particulièrement sombre de Black, je pète mon câble et éclate d'un rire nerveux.

Pendant que je suis là, à rire comme un bossu pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, je ne fais pas attention à Black, tout à la médiocre tentative de contrôle sur moi même que j'essaie d'adopter.

Mauvaise idée.

Je relève la tête et croise le regard de Black au moment ou celui-ci se décide à m'envoyer un crochet en pleine mâchoire. J'entends craquer la malheureuse, mais pas lui parce que qu'il continue comme un fou et m'inonde bientôt de coups de poing en tout genres.

Je crois bien que c'est un peu comme mon rire nerveux, en fait...

Qui a dit que les gryffondors ne savaient pas attaquer les gens et que les serpentards étaient les plus violents et les plus dangereux?

Moi, personnellement, je trouve mon rire bien moins ravageur que le crochet du droit de Black, enfin, je n'ai pas de cerveau gryffondorien pour tenter leur logique : ils sont tous fous, ces gryffondors...

Au bout d'un moment, il arrête de taper. Je crois bien qu'il a mal aux mains, et puis il faut bien qu'il reprenne son souffle, le pauvre.

A cette réflexion, je pouffe intérieurement.

Je crois bien que je suis bon à interner à Ste mangouste, section psychiatrie.

A la réaction de Black qui m'empoigne par le col avant de me plaquer violemment contre le mur je réalise que j'ai du m'esclaffer tout fort.

Je suis vraiment dingue.

Et puis là, il dit, d'une voix un peu éraillée par l'effort qu'il vient de faire :

« Pourquoi? »

Pourquoi? Il en a de bonnes, lui : pourquoi quoi?

Qu'est-ce qu'il regrette tellement?

Une vague idée arrive aussi vide que l'avada dans mon esprit.

Il regrette?

A ce point?

Je sais que je ne suis pas un symbole de quoi que ce soit, mais là il abuse, non?

Mon moi intérieur se fout distinctement de mon moi global.

Pitié, internez-moi!

Mon moi global se dit qu'il a été stupide de penser qu'il m'aimait un peu, et qu'à mon âge, mon surplus d'imagination a l'eau de roses et mes hormones m'ont amené à des conclusions stupidement gryffondoriennes.

Je me sens comme ces midinettes en mal d'amour qui se pavanent autour de cet idiot. Mais l'idiot c'est bel et bien moi, alors je ravale mes larmes avec détermination.

Je relève la tête bien haut pour lui faire face. Je crois que je suis un peu désespéré et que j'espère qu'il me donne un bon coup de poing, histoire de me mettre K.O., voir plus, si affinités... Pitoyable.

On doit voir dans mes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert, parce qu'il me lâche et fait un pas en arrière, comme effrayé par ce qu'il a « vu ».

J'atterris mollement sur mes pieds, et, alors que la seule idée encore capable de germer dans mon esprit sinistré me souffle « retraite imminente », je le pousse de toutes mes forces et me barre purement et simplement.

Je suis vraiment trop stupide pour mon propre bien...

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire ensuite... on a cours de potion de quatre heures avec les gryffondors pour une potion facile mais extrêmement longue, et qui a besoin d'une attention constante durant 3 heures et 15 minutes. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas attendu qu'elle soit au programme pour la réaliser et je la maîtrise déjà parfaitement.

En effet, la potion de sommeil m'a souvent servie et je dois dire que j'y fais encore souvent appel.

Cette recette n'a plus de secret pou moi.

Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que je suis à la traine en potions! Bref : j'ai déjà assimilé ce cours ainsi qu'une bonne partie du programme, et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller étant donné que je croiserais Black là-bas. Je ne me suis pas enfui en bon petit serpentard que je suis, pour, trois secondes plus tard, aller me jeter dans la gueule du loup, comme le plus taré des gryffondors. Je décide de sécher les cours.

Pour se faire, j'ai même une excuse : il faut que j'aille me faire soigner.

Pour une fois, je ne le ferais pas moi-même et j'irais à l'infirmerie, quitte à dénoncer Black.

Si il est en colle, je serais tranquille.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites.

Que je suis un trouillard.

Mais vous vous trompez, d'ailleurs je ne vais pas dénoncer Black.

L'infirmière va sûrement essayer de me tirer les vers du nez, vu la tête que j'ai, déjà que je n'étais pas beau à voir à la base... Black n'a pas fini de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs...

Mais je l'aime. Je suis sûrement le plus stupides des serpentards existants sur cette terre...

C'est dingue. Je me demande si il ne serait pas ninja, par hasard. Il a une telle manie de disparaître d'un coup! Il était là hier soir, ça, y'a pas de doutes, vous pouvez me croire, et hop! Ce matin, plus personne, niet, nada!

Je me demande ce qui peut lui passer par la tête parfois. Ca aurais pourtant été sympa de se réveiller à ses côtés, l'un à côté de l'autre...

Moi, je ne vois qu'une explication à son comportement : il regrette.

Franchement, je ne voudrais pas être mauvais e langue, mais soit il regrette bien trop tôt, soit il regrette bien trop tard!

Il ne fait jamais rien comme les autres, celui-là!

Je me lève, m'habille, et vais dans ma chambre ou mes amis dorment encore profondément. Je souris et me couche en me souvenant de mon concept favori 'Advienne que pourra'. A chaque fois que je je le mentionne (je m'en sert bien, surtout pour ne pas penser aux conséquences de mes 'dérogations au règlement'), Peter frôle l'arrêt cardiaque.. Il a toujours peur de ce qui peut arriver. Il dit que c'est le destin, et que c'est effrayant. Moi, pour le consoler, je lui dis que rien ne sert de lutter, mais ça ne marche jamais...je ne sais pas pourquoi, franchement... moi ça me rassure quand je me dis ça. Je m'endort comme un bienheureux, en me demandant quelle tête il fera quand je le reverrais. J'aimerais bien qu'il sourie, mais je crois bien que c'est parce que je ne vois jamais sourire...

Plus tard, je me lève, pas tout à fais « frais et dispos », et j'ai complètement oublié l'affaire « Rogue », non classée, comme on pourrais dire... Je vais déjeuner et tout me reviens quand je tombe nez-à-nez avec lui. Je le fusille du regard pour m'avoir laissé ce matin, non mais!

Et là, il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder méchamment. Attend, c'est lui qui m'a laissé en rade, ce matin, à ce que je sache! Je grogne, et là, il insulte Rémus!

Non mais, il se prend pour qui? Je ne sais plus ce que je dis aux autres, mais ils partent déjeuner sans moi. Là, j'entend Rogue qui éclate de rire.

Dire que je m'aprettais à mettre au clair ce qui c'était passé! C'est ça, sa réponse?

Il a fait ça pour se foutre de moi!

J'essaie de réfléchir, mais rien n'y fait, mon poing arrive dans sa mâchoire avant que j'ai eut le temps de dire « quiditch ».

Et puis alors, c'est l'euphorie. Je frappe, je frappe, sans vraiment me rendre compte que c'est une personne que je tabasse et que cette personne n'est autre que Séverus Rogue! Je m'arrête, au bout d'un moment, épuisé et échevelé. Lui, il s'est arrêté de rire. Je commence à regretter ce que je vien de faire.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va penser de moi, maintenant. Remarque, j'ai jamais su ce qu'il pensait tout court, alors...

Et puis, il glousse sans prévenir : il se met à rire comme si on lui avait raconté la blague du siècle.

Je crois qu'il est dingue. Je l'accroche par le col bac, le plaque contre le mur, et le force à me regarder dans les yeux.

Et là, je vois...ce n'est pas tant sa lèvre éclatée et ensanglantée, son arcade blessée, son teint blafard ou ce qui deviendra probablement un beau coquard qui me choque, c'est la detresse profonde que je rencontre dans ses yeux noirs.

Je le lâche et je recule... C'est vraiment moi qui lui ai fait ça?

Je suis effrayé de ce dont je suis capable quand je ne me contrôle pas, et je me demande vaguementsi je vais finir comme toute ma famille. Je recule, effrayée par cette idée. Je lui ai fait du mal.

D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la première fois.

Comment pourrait-il m'aimer après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir? Je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible. Je le dévisage, cherchant la faille ou je pourrais entrevoir la vérité. Je repense à ce regard , à son regard et je me dis que tout n'est pas perdu, tandis qu'il me repousse pour s'enfuir.

Oui, si il éprouve le besoin de battre en retraite, ça veut dire que tout n'est pas perdu, et je l'aurais!

Je ne vais pas encours de potion, je n'aurais qu' demander au prof un cours particulier avec Rogue, vu qu'il est le meilleur en potion et moi, le plus nul, il faut dire les choses comme elles sont, et que c'est tout le contraire en méta. J'en avait déjà parlé aux professeurs concernés, et ils avaient trouvés l'idée bonne, a condition qu'il n'y est pas de bagarre.

On verra bien ce que ça donnera.

Non mais,c'est pas vrai, je rêve?

Je reviens, tout fier d'avoir eut une excuse pour avoir raté le cours de potion et qu'est-ce que cet incompétent de professeur me dit? Qu'il me laisse rattraper ce « retard » avec Black (Si j'avais su qu'il serait pas venu celui-là, j'y serais allé à ce stupide cours de potions!) Je lui lance (au professeur de potions) :

- Mais je la maîtrise parfaitement, cette potion!

Il me renvoi un :

- je n'en doute pas. Malheureusement, je ne peut en dire autant de votre camarade. Je dois aller à une réunion, alors je compte sur vous pour le tenir à l'oeil, vu? Il paraît assez enclin à faire exploser mes locaux et je tiens à éviter un désastre. Si vous ne parvenez pas à arrêter ses potions destructrices, allez tout de suite à l'infirmerie, ou chez le directeur... ou envoyez-moi un hibou, d'accord? En contrepartie, Mr Black vous donnera un coup de main en métamorphose. Il sera là dans ¼ d'heure! Quand vous aurez fini, vous étiquetterez deux fioles de potion que vous laisserez sur mon bureau. Ainsi, demain, je devrais mettre ce qui sera probablement la seule note au-dessus de la moyenne en potion que Mr Black obtiendra de son cursus! Bonne chance!

Et le prof me plante là, sans autre préavis, alors que je grogne intérieurement. Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré au juste? Je me demande bien... ou ça va me mener cette histoire? Je crains le pire, pour être tout à fait honnête! J'espère qu'il ne va pas venir, mais c'est sans compter sur Black : il ne peut jamais faire ce qu'on attend de lui, celui-là!

Une demie heure plus tard, on est tous les deux devant un chaudron et la table de préparation. Je pose un à un les ingrédients pour réaliser la potion. A son regard, je sens que je vais devoir tout lui expliquer de A à Z. Je lui explique le principe de base, et lui, il fixe mes mains, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Exaspéré, je lui passes ses dernières sous les yeux, afin qu'il se réveille.

Et là, je ne sais pas ce que son petit cerveau gryffondorien lui a pondu, mais il attrape ma main et la pose sur sa joue. Sa joue est douce et chaude et mes doigts squelettiques semblent y prendre vie.

Je retire vivement ma main, comme si je m'étais brûlé par ce contact trop chalereux. Il me lançe un regard interrogateur. Il s'attendait à quoi?

Que je lui chante un 'ave maria' ou quoi?

Moi, j'opte plutôt pour une réponse genre « Si tu as besoin de caresser quelqu'un, va voir ton animal de compagnie, Black! ». Enfin, c'est ce que ma raison propose. Malheureusement, un court circuit fait tout planter entre le cerveau et la bouche et ce que je m'entend dire est pitoyablement plus proche du « A...pas...caresser...compagnie, Black! »

Tant pis. Mode « escape » activé.

Je le pousse et je commence à me barrer, ça a déjà bien marché une fois, pourquoi pas deux?

Une main saisit mon poignet droit. Raté.

J'aurais toujours essayé...

Mon moi intérieur se fout de mon moi global, pour changer. Pourquoi mon moi intérieur se fout il toujours de mon moi global, hein? Il faudra que je me penche sur ça, plus tard, ça a peut-être une signification cachée (je ne crois pas, non...--')

Ca a marché! Je suis devant lui, et il m'explique comment faire la potion. C'est quoi déjà, comme potion? Ah oui, la potion de sommeil... Bof, ça ne m'interresse pas tellement... Moi, ce qui me fascine, c'est son regard, sa gestuelle et cette espèce de passion qui anime son regard quand il parle...

Et puis, ses mains fines et pâles. Elles sont tellement précises et belles!

Ca m'horripile de les voir bouger sous mon nez sans rien pouvoir faire. Il le fait exprès ou il ignonre réellement qu'il a les mains les plus plus belles de monde entier?

En plus, elles doivent être douces, j'en suis sûr... A peine cette pensée me traverse l'esprit que hop! Cours-jus général, mon corps agis sans préavis et je me vois poser SA main sur MA joue! Pas que je regrette, m'enfin pour la discrétion, je repasserais... Sa main est froide et douce. Comme de la porcelaine. On peut créer des humains en porcelaine?

Pendant que l'étrange question parcoure mes neurones surchargés, il enlève sa main. Je le regarde comme un extraterrestre « rend moi ta main! » lui crie mon cerveau.

Je l'entend dire « A ...pas...caresser... » pour finir sur un ton mordant et menaçant qui devait être celui commandé à la base, si je ne m'abuse : « compagnie, Black! »

Je le regarde, assez décontenancé, il faut dire...

Il se retourne et je m'aperçois qu'il commence à aller en vitesse vers la porte de sortie. Je me lançe à sa rencontre. 'ah non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça!'

Je le rattrape et l'arrête.

'Non mais, tu t'attendais à quoi au juste? Tu me l'as déjà fait! Une attaque spéciale ne marche pas deux fois sur la même personne! Regardes les chevaliers du zodiaque!'

Je ricane « ou crois tu aller, on a une potion à finir! Il siffle en essayant de se dégager (c'est peine perdue, je suis bien plus costaud que lui, qu'est ce qu'il croit?) : « Va en enfer, Black! »

Quelle charmante attention!

Je lui répond « Certainement pas, il paraît que la bouffe là-bas est affreuse! »

Il me fusille du regard pour être aussi stupide et je lui répond par un sourire goguenard. On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, c'est moi qui vous le dis! M'enfin, on est tous les deux dans le même cas, ça me console un peu, je dois dire... Si James me voyait, il serait mort de rire, c'est sûr, mais si il savais toute la vérité, la il ferais sûrement un arrêt cardiaque, le pauvre. Mais il ne sait rien. Rémus sait. Il sait beaucoup de choses. Tous se confient à lui sans la moindre pudeur. Filles et garçons. Tous lui demandent conseil. Moi, je lui ai juste demandé de m'écouter, et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Je me demande ce qui l'a fait mûrir si vite pour qu'il soit maître de lui-même en toute circonstance, comme ça...

Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il pense...comme Séverus. Et en ce moment, j'aimerais bien le savoir... Il me fixe dans les yeux, comme si il cherchait une réponse en moi, comme si il voulais fouiller aux tréfonds de mon âme pour voir ce qui s'y cache.

Je soupire et le lâche, en le regardant, comme il me fixe. Il ne détache pas son regard du mien, et fait un pas en arrière. Je scelle la porte d'un sortilège et vais me placer devant le chaudron. Il me lance un regard soupçonneux et puis acquiesce légèrement avant de venir me rejoindre. C'est drôle de voir que ce qui est si compliqué avec Mr Scott est si facile avec Séverus. Il devrait devenir prof, sans rire, mais je suis sûr que si il le devenais, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de tyranniser ses élèves : c'est un serpentard après tout. Je souris malgré moi. Il me lance un regard sceptique. Je m'en fiche, dans la série je rigole tout seul comme un dingue dans les situations les plus incongrues, c'est pas à moi que reviens la palme! Je rigole de plus bel : je crois bien qu'il déteint sur moi. Je me met à rigoler tout seul, comme lui, sauf que lui, il se met à pouffer quand il y a rien de drôle (non pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de drôle à préparer une potion de sommeil). Je deviens peut-être fou, qui sait?

Il ricane « ou tu crois aller, on a une potion à finir ».

Je pense que sa potion, il peut bien essayer de se la fourrer là ou je pense...un peu trop ses temps-ci... J'évite néanmoins de lui dire ça, et me contente de la bien connue mais néanmoins très utile « Va en enfer, Black ». Un vieux classique du genre.

Si je lui disais d'aller dans mon lit, ça ferais beaucoup moins crédible, pour sûr...

Il dérive sur la bouffe de l'enfer. Il est con, parfois... Le pire c'est que je l'aime. Et je ne peux pas lui dire. Je lui lance un regard noir, pour la forme, il me sourit et part dans ses pensées. J'en profite pour le regarder. Essayer de mémoriser un peu plus, si c'est possible, chaque courbe, grain de beauté, imperfections, chaque trait de son visage. De mémoriser l'éclat de ses yeux gris. De la chaleur de sa main sur mon bras. Il m'a rattrapé uniquement pour cette fichue potion ... ou pas?Je me demande... Mon moi intérieur dis à mon moi global de ne pas trop se faire d'illusions, que plus on essaye de voir ce qui nous arrange, plus dure est la chute qui survient inévitablement. Je le regarde, et je me pose des questions...


End file.
